


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by oblivisci



Series: It's nyiau not meow [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivisci/pseuds/oblivisci
Summary: They said curiosity killed the cat. But Changkyun didn't expect it would apply to a cat hybrid too.Or other alternative, Hoseok said the three words, but it's not to Changkyun.





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of the first work.
> 
> ps: Minhyuk is Hyunwoo's hybrid but I'm not gonna focus on their story in this work. Or Kihyun's character development. They are only side characters.
> 
> pss: Let me remind you again, this is a crappy cliche FAST PACED fic. So read it at your own risk :p
> 
> psss: I'm not that really sorry actually.

Ever since the sweet chaste first kiss, things between them change rapidly. Of course it's a good change and Hoseok doesn't complain even a bit. Changkyun is getting more clingier, which is great, and becomes more affectionate unlike a cat supposed to be (cat loves to play hard to get). Changkyun is more like puppy-cat hybrid, if there's one, Hoseok thinks.

 

 

To Hoseok, the cat-boy is beautiful. From the way his dimples appear when he's smiling, or when his brown pupils dilated when he focusing on something, or when his cat ears perk up when Hoseok offered him milk, or when his fluffly tail stomping lightly whenever he's happy, or the way his laugh hitched when he laughs at Hoseok's stupid jokes, he's breathing alone looks beautiful to Hoseok. Though he never said the three words, yet, he knows he's  _fucking_ whipped. 

 

 

He promised himself, he will say those words someday.

 

 

But Changkyun never seems to care about it, that's why Hoseok didn't think too much. Changkyun by his cat instinct knows of what Hoseok feels about him. He is certainly sure that the older feels the same when he said those three words to him.

 

Because Hoseok kissed him on forehead before they sleep, cuddles with him whenever he's sad, buys him cartons of strawberry milk for him, getting him different kind of honey for his pancakes, take care of him whenever he's sick and many more. Hoseok does a lot of things for Changkyun, and that's how the cat-boy believes that their feelings are mutual.

 

 

_Until he doesn't anymore._

 

 

They said curiosity killed the cat, whoever said it, they are right. At least that's how Changkyun almost got killed, twice. Physically and yet to come, emotionally.

 

 

Physically, is when Changkyun got curious of the square thing that produces fire in the kitchen. The stove. He saw Hoseok making pancakes for him so he decided to return the favour one morning when he woke up earlier. What he didn't expect is making the pancake itself is hard, and their house has a very high quality fire alarm.

 

Changkyun sure that was the palest he ever saw in Hoseok's face upon his awake to the fire alarm and he never felt guiltier since then. But Hoseok is an angel, he didn't get mad at him, (not when they boy crying himself at the corner of the room with ears dropping flat to his head, tail wrapped around his body, apologizing again and again) instead he was glad that Changkyun didn't hurt himself and that's how Changkyun is more than sure his feelings are reciprocated.

 

 

Or, that's how they've changed to induction stove.

 

 

But, then again, not every days are filled with laughter and happiness, right? Not when curiosity killed the cat, emotionally.

 

 

 

 

Ever since the fateful event, Hoseok has doubled the security at home, but somehow he still has phobia of leaving Changkyun alone at home. His body shudders everytime he remembers what had happened in the past. So every weekday, when he's going to work, he drops Changkyun at the cafe, next to his company building which belongs to Son Hyunwoo. Hoseok and Hyunwoo established their friendship when both of their company and cafe opened around at the same time. The coffee charmed Hoseok and Hyunwoo is a nice guy to be friend with, so he becomes regular at the cafe since then. Well, of course the owner is more than happy to have Changkyun at his cafe because Hyunwoo too have a puppy hybrid named Minhyuk, and the puppy has longed for a hybrid friend for years. The hybrids clicked in an instant despite one is a cat and the other is a puppy, Hoseok can finish his works without being too worried, Hyunwoo can start his works without having Minhyuk whining of not having friend, so it's a win-win situation.

 

 

Usually when Hoseok has time, he would come to the cafe for brunch or during his lunch hour. And if he's too busy to come over, he will ask Changkyun to come over and bring him food to his office. That is their routine everyday, which Changkyun looks forward every single day.

 

 

 

However, today is Wednesday also the third time Hoseok cancelling their lunch date in this week.

The first time Hoseok cancelled when he was out from office. He's visiting a site with his client and Changkyun couldn't do anything about it, he didn't want to be a nuisance to Hoseok so he just let it go. The second time was when Hoseok texted him saying he couldn't make it because he had a lunch meeting with his client, and Hoseok said the meeting is unpostponable since that is the most special contract he ever signed. Changkyun is genuinely happy for him, but..

 

_'Who is the important client that makes Hoseok-hyung busier than ever?'_

 

 

"Kyunnie, is Hoseok coming over for lunch?" Hyunwoo prompts a small talk when he saw Changkyun is too focused at his phone.

 

"No hyung... he said he's busy with the new client..." Sounding too sad than he intend to be.

 

Overheard with the conversation, Minhyuk the overly energetic puppy hybrid quickly interject. "What? Who's the client even? Isn't this the third time?! Unbelievable! He's the CEO, he can tell someone to do his job!" 

 

"Tsk. Minnie, that's not nice. Maybe Hoseok is really busy. Don't worry Kyun-ah, you can always have dinner with him at home right?" Hyunwoo tries to cheer the cat-hybrid.

 

"Yes hyung." Changkyun smiles weakly.

 

 

Later at home during their dinner, Changkyun decided to ask Hoseok about  _the client._ Although Changkyun knows Hoseok doesn't like to talk about his works at home, he can't help his curiosity.

 

 

"Hyung, how's the new client goes?" He asked, acting nonchalantly, playing around with his food.

 

"Uh.. Great. Why?" Confused at the sudden attack.

 

"Who's the client? What does he want to advertise?"

 

"Kitten.. what's gotten into you? You know I don't like to talk about work at home, right?"

 

Hoseok feels tons of guilty dropped to his stomach when Changkyun only nods instead of replying and scurries to their bedroom, not even finishing his meal. But Hoseok needs to be stern, he knows he's incapable to lie to the cat boy and risk his surprise to be failed.

 

Yes. Surprise.

 

 

After cleaning the dishes, Hoseok goes to the bedroom only to find his cat-boy curling on the side of bed, hugging close his knees to his chest, ears flatten to his head, in a sullen mood.

 

 

"Baby.." Hoseok starts.

 

 

But Changkyun is persistent with his mood, he does not give in, he instead pretending to be asleep.

 

So Hoseok moves closer, brings his fingers to the feline ears, petting softly. He knows the latter loves it when he plays with his ears. 

 

"Baby.. I know I've been busy these past days. And we haven't lunch together, I'm sorry."

 

"..."

 

"I'll make up to you. How about tomorrow we have lunch at the fried chicken restaurant that you love?" Hoseok offered, fried chicken is Changkyun's second favourite food after pancake with honey, there's no way he will rejects it.

 

Slowly turning his body toward Hoseok, he looks up to Hoseok with hope beaming at his face and he muttered. "Really?"

 

"Yes baby. You can eat fried chicken as much as you want." Hoseok assured.

"Yeah! Thank you hyung! I love you so much!"

"I know baby."

 

_'I love you too.'_

 

 

 

"Hyung! Don't forget our lunch later!" Changkyun reminds Hoseok again before he goes inside the cafe.

 

"Oooh~ Someone has a lunch date~" Minhyuk singsongs to Changkyun right after he stepped into the cafe.

 

"Am not. Hoseok-hyung promised to have lunch at fried chicken restaurant later." Changkyun doesn't know if it's a date or why he's getting shy of Minhyuk teasing. Maybe he's excited for it, it's been three days they haven't lunch together so it was a big deal for the clingy Changkyun.

 

"Oh chicken chicken! If it's not a date, can I join?" He gives Changkyun his best puppy eyes and no one can reject Minhyuk's puppy eyes.

 

Except Hyunwoo, he somehow learns how to reject those eyes though sometimes the older failed miserably.

 

 

"Puppy, this is the first lunch they have together in this week. You can't interrupt them."

 

"But Hyunwoo... it's fried chicken... No one can passed up fried chicken."

 

"Nope. We are going to have lunch here. I will order your favorite pizza okay?"

 

"That's not fair. You know my weaknesses. Ugh fine." The puppy weakly gives in.

 

 

While the hybrids finished the rest of the hours before lunch by playing playstation at the back room, Hyunwoo is trying to survive of the tons of order from the customers with his two workers.

 

 

**1.15PM**

 

 

Changkyun is getting antsy because Hoseok never late to their lunch date. So he tried calling Hoseok but only got into his voicemail. 

 

_'What if Hoseok-hyung forget? He won't right?'_

 

"For god sake Changkyun! Can you stop moving around? You are making me dizzy." Minhyuk is getting impatient seeing his fellow hybrid being all fidgety.

 

"I can't. Hoseok-hyung didn't answer my phone." Still at his feet pacing left and right.

 

"Why don't you come to his office and bring lunch over there? Like the other day. You can surprise him this time." Hyunwoo suggesting.

 

"Oh my god that's it! Why I haven't think of it!"

 

"Because you are dummy." Minhyuk dissed playfully.

 

 

Rolling his eyes at the comment, Changkyun asked Hyunwoo to wrap Hoseok's favourite sandwich and Iced Americano, as well as some dessert to takeaway to the office.

 

 

He strudges his feet giddily because he can't wait to surprise Hoseok though it wasn't really any special occasion. He just missed having lunch with him.

 

 

"Changkyunnie, what brings you here?" Shin Bora, as written on her name tag, the receptionist asked.

 

 

"Noona, is Hoseok-hyung here? I bring him lunch."

 

 

"Ah he's here. But I think he's having meeting with his client in his room. But you can wait up there like usual Changkyun."

 

"Okay noona. Thank you."

 

 

_'Is it the same client again? Well it's okay at least we can have lunch today.'_

 

 

He pushed the lift button to the highest floor, which is the main office also Hoseok's, some kind of ironic because Hoseok has acrophobia.

 

He was greeted by Lee Jooheon, Hoseok's secretary, at the door.

 

"Changkyun-ah, do you want me to tell Hoseok-hyung you are here?"

 

"No need hyung. I will wait at the couch inside. You can go." Changkyun replied.

 

"Okay, have a nice lunch date. I won't disturb you." Jooheon winked teasingly.

 

Chuckling, he knows Jooheon doesn't mean bad so he waved the secretary goodbye.

 

Sitting on the couch is a hard thing to do when Changkyun did try his best not to pry over whatever conversation behind the door but when he heard Hoseok is laughing at whatever the other person is saying, he can't help his curiosity, again. He then slowly walks to the door, latching his left ear to the door, holding his breath attempting to listen every words shared in the room.

 

_"You know hyung, this is why I can't leave you. You won't even get a kiss if you do like that."_

_"Kihyunnie, pleaseee."_

_"You are lucky that I love you, you fool."_

_"I love you too, Kihyunnie."_

 

 

No. Changkyun heard it wrong, he thought. He tried to dissipate what he just heard but he can't.

 

 

_'Bora-noona said he's with client.'_

_'No. I heard it wrong.'_

_'It can't be. Hoseok-hyung loves me. He loves me, right?'_

' _Kihyunnie? Kiss? I love you too?'_

 

 

Changkyun needs to calm himself, he couldn't think if he's panicking so he ran out from the building, almost tripping on his own tail. Leaving the untouched meal on the couch, leaving Jooheon and Bora on hanging when they asked where's he going, leaving Minhyuk when the puppy shouts telling him to get his ass back to the cafe, leaving Hyunwoo on confused at the cafe door, leaving everything behind so he can calm himself.

 

 

 

"Ugh come on Kihyunnie! I want this surprise to be P.E.R.F.E.C.T. You know how much I love Changkyun, right?"

 

"I know hyung! But I can't help you if you are being stubborn old grumpy ass. It's my restaurant, so I know where's the best place to start the event."

 

Yoo Kihyun, or  _Kihyunnie,_ is Hoseok adopted younger brother. His cousin to be exact. Hoseok's parents adopted Kihyun after both of his parents died on an accident, Hoseok becomes his shield, Kihyun becomes Hoseok's sidekick and they both are inseparable since then.

 

Kihyun left South Korea for his study around three years ago and came back after he finished his PhD in Hospitality and Culinary. He has opened a restaurant in the same city, so he decided to ask (force) his brother to advertise his restaurant for the opening ceremony which held on the weekend. As a good older brother, Hoseok agrees to it and that's when he got an idea to surprise Changkyun.

 

 

To propose Changkyun to be his boyfriend, to make it official, to say those three words.

 

 

"Okay then tell me how are you going to do it." Kihyun asked, slightly agitated with the older stubbornness.

 

"First, I'm going to get him sit. And we eat. And I will confess. And we kissed. Done."

 

"You know hyung, this is why I can't leave you. You won't even get a kiss if you do like that."

 

"Kihyunnie, pleaseee." Begging for help. Hoseok is clearly has zero knowledge in surprising people. He is more to straight-forward-action person. But he wants it to be especially romantic, where he and Changkyun could remember forever.

 

"You are lucky that I love you, you fool."

 

"I love you too, Kihyunnie."

 

"Ugh disgusting." Kihyun faked a gag.

 

"WAIT, what time is it?" Hoseok just realized he forgets something important.

 

"Almost two. Why?"

 

"OH SHIT. I FORGOT I SUPPOSED TO HAVE LUNCH WITH CHANGKYUN." A clear terror veiled in his tone.

 

Smirking at his brother's frantic "You know, I never met Changkyun but no offense but other than your body I wonder what did the kitty sees in you to put up with your shit, my dearest hyung." 

 

"Fuck you, Kihyun."

 

So Hoseok collects his phone and wallet, quickly glancing at the screen.

 

His phone was on silent.

 

**_Six missed calls. [Kyunnie]_ **

 

He calls back but only got cut off. Maybe the boy ran out of battery, Hoseok assumed.

 

 

He jogs out from his office room and halted in the middle when he saw his familiar wrapping of sandwich and long gone cold Iced Americano on the couch.

 

 

"Hyung, I thought Changkyun is eating with you?" Jooheon asked when he saw the meal on the couch too.

 

"Changkyun was here??" Hoseok puzzled.

 

"Uh yes? He said he wants to have lunch with you but he waited outside because you are with Kihyun so he doesn't want to bother."

 

"He left, running, 10 minutes ago. I thought he needs something from the cafe." Jooheon added.

 

 

_'10 minutes ago. Shit.'_

 

 

Hoseok doesn't knows what is it, but he can feel shit just happened.

 

 

Shit indeed.

 

 

Hoseok went to the ground floor as fast as he can, cursing at the lift when it stopped at the certain floor, and avoiding his employees that walking against his direction to continue their work, running to the cafe in hope Changkyun would be there. 

 

 

But as cliche his life can be, Changkyun is not there.

 

 

"H-hyunwoo, have you seen Changkyun? I can't call him. His phone is off." Panting heavily.

 

"No. But Minhyuk said he saw Changkyun in running that way. What's wrong?"

 

"Shit. I don't know but I think Changkyun heard my conversation with Kihyun."

 

"And why is it shit?" Hyunwoo clearly confused with the whole situation.

 

"I don't know if he heard the whole conversation or half of it. And he doesn't know who Kihyunnie is. That's the shitty part."

 

"Kihyun is back? That short devil is back?? And he didn't even bother to come here?" Minhyuk ask way over dramatically.

 

"Uh later. I gotta go. I need to find him." Hoseok rushed out from the cafe.

 

 

 

As Changkyun runs, he doesn't know where he should go. The only place he knows is Hoseok's company, Hoseok's favourite cafe and Hoseok's home. It's all Hoseok's and it is the last thing Changkyun wants to think about.

 

 

That's why he turned off his phone. He knows Hoseok will call him, or simply locates him. But he needs to calm down himself,  _or avoid Hoseok in other words._

 

 

He didn't even realize he ran quite far or where his unconscious mind leads him to when he stops at his favourite playground near to their houses area.

 

 

But calm doesn't come easily as he wanted. Instead, he's having inner conflict as he settles in a playhouse.

 

 

Every memories that he shared with Hoseok flash in front of his eyes.

 

 

_'Hoseok-hyung doesn't love you like you love him'_

 

_'But he so nice to me.'_

 

_'Of course he's nice to you. You are his pet. Every owner should be nice to their pet.'_

 

_'He never said "I love you too" to me. But he said to Kihyunnie.'_

 

_'Hoseok-hyung loves someone else. That's why he never said it to you dumbass.'_

_'You are just his pet. What do you think he loves you more than a pet should?'_

_'Why he would love you, merely hybrid when he has a fully human boyfriend?'_

 

_'Minhyuk is right. I'm so dummy.'_

 

Changkyun never thought he would be crying over Hoseok one day but here is he sitting at the corner of the playhouse, tears streaming down his face like there's no tomorrow, stifling his sobs and choking too sometimes, lowkey scaring away kids who tried to take over the playhouse.

 

 

"Kitty-oppa, are you in pain? Why are you crying?" A little girl, around four year old approaches Changkyun in the playhouse.

 

Changkyun doesn't know why he opens up to the little girl or whether she understands what he said but he continues anyway. "My heart is in pain. Hoseok-hyung doesn't love my anymore.."

 

"Why he doesn't love you anymore? Did you make him angry?"

 

"N-no.. He said he loves Kihyunnie. Kihyunnie is his boyfriend.." Changkyun added.

 

"Oh no! That's bad! But it's okay, I can be your girlfriend. You can live with me!" The little girl sure knows how to soothe his pain because Changkyun is smiling, at least for now.

 

"Thank you. You are so kind. But you have to eat a lot and grow bigger to be my girlfriend. Okay?"

 

"Okay!"

 

"Chaeyeon-ah, let's come home. It's getting late." The mother calls.

 

"Okay eomma! Goodbye oppa, see you next time!"

 

Chuckling at the pure soul, he bids back her good bye.

 

 

 

"Kyunnie, can we talk?"

 

 

 

 

It's getting late and Hoseok doesn't know where else he should go to find Changkyun. He stops at every stores in case the cat-boy would be in there but all his effort is fruitless when there's not even a tiny bit sign of Changkyun anywhere. So he decided to take a break in the playground near to his house.

 

 

What he didn't expect is to hear Changkyun's heartbreak from inside of the playhouse. He listened attentively to what Changkyun said to the little girl.

 

 

_'Love? Kihyun is my boyfriend?'_

 

_'Oh my god. So he heard that part.'_

 

 

Hoseok waits for the little girl to come out from the playhouse, bowing slightly to her mom and crouching in front of the door.

 

 

"Kyunnie, can we talk?" Hoseok sure Changkyun would not expect him to be found from the way he lifts his head quickly when he heard the voice.

 

 

But his heart is breaking and he doesn't want Hoseok see him crying so he drops his head back to his knees.

 

 

"No... I don't want to talk." His voice muffled by his arms.

 

Hoseok as conscious as he could be, he knows he can't fit in the playhouse. Even his frame is bigger than the door so he had no other choice but to persuade Changkyun to come out from the port. 

 

"Okay we don't need to talk, just lets get home okay? It's getting dark here, and I don't want to come home without you."

 

"You can go home with Kihyunnie." Changkyun replied, he doesn't want to sound like he's jealous but he really really is.

 

_'He's cute when he's jealous.'_

 

 

Hoseok let out a soft chuckle, he really want to tell everything about the surprise but he couldn't risk all of his effort.

 

So he tried another way. "Okay, if you don't want to go home then I won't either. I don't want to leave you alone. I will sleep here."

 

"Ahh it's so cold... I left my jacket at office... I might die.... So cold..... My car is still in the building..." Hoseok exaggerating.

 

Peeking from his posture, Changkyun's heart becomes soft. Hoseok's hair is a mess, still wearing his shirt, the top two is unbutton, necktie slightly out of knot, and his flat black leather shoes.

 

 

_'It must hard walking in that shoes all day long.'_

 

 

Sighing at his softness, Changkyun decided to give in. "Fine.. We are going home. But I don't want to talk."

 

 

So they walk back home, car will be damned. He can take cab tomorrow, Hoseok thinks.

 

 

They both haven't ate since in the morning so Hoseok opts to order fried chicken, as well as to make up to Changkyun.

 

 

The dinner went quietly, Hoseok doesn't how to start a conversation as he afraid he accidentally would blow up his surprise. Until Changkyun suddenly stand up from his seat. "I'm full. I'm going to sleep first."

 

 

_'This is from his favourite restaurant, yet he only ate two pieces.'_

_'I'm sorry baby..'_

 

After finishing his dinner, Hoseok opts to shower first before jumping in together on the bed with Changkyun. But he didn't expect that Changkyun is not in the room.

 

"Kyunnie, why are sleeping here?" Hoseok bewildered when he saw the latter is in the guest room. The room where he puts Changkyun on the first night he met him.

 

"I-I want to sleep here." The boy sounds unsure.

 

"Baby.. are you sure? I don't want you to sleep alone."

 

"I want to be alone, please.." Changkyun insists.

 

"Alright.. but go to me if you are afraid okay?"

 

Changkyun nodded, and Hoseok left the room with a heavy sigh escaped from his lips.

 

Done with showering, he gets himself comfortable on the  bed and wait for Changkyun in case the boy changed his mind.

 

But he didn't.

 

Nearly two in the morning, Hoseok heard some faint sobs from the next room. He feels like some kind of deja vu, he fasten his pace to the room.

 

 

"Kitty, what's wrong?"

 

 

He assumed that Changkyun had a nightmare but he realized it wasn't the case when Changkyun breaks down.

 

 

"Hyung, my heart is hurting so bad.. Why just don't you love me? I-I love you. I don't want to be your pet only... It is because I'm a h-hybrid? It is because these stupid ears and tail?"

 

_'Oh.. What did I do to this poor boy..'_

_'What should I do? Should I tell him?'_

_'But it's tomorrow.'_

 

 

After having internal battle with himself, as stubborn as metal iron, Hoseok decided not to blow the surprise. It hurts to see the tears on Changkyun's face but he have to.

 

So he keeps his lips shut tight, only pulling Changkyun to his arms, mouthing a white noise to calm down the boy, rocking their body together softly until the boy has fallen asleep.

 

He doesn't have the heart to let Changkyun go, so he stayed in the position, back against the wall, legs sprawling on the bed with Changkyun's sitting on his laps leaning his head to Hoseok's chest.

 

At least that what he could do for tonight.

 

Changkyun's crying is the last thing he want to see, let alone becoming the reason of the tears.

 

But he needs to hold himself together, he wants tomorrow night is to be perfect, for Changkyun even it hurts them in the process.

 

 

The next day, Hoseok decided not to bring Changkyun, instead he asked Hyunwoo to send Minhyuk to his house. He wants the event for tonight move flawlessly and thoroughly as he planned, _well as Kihyun planned._

 

 

He briefed the whole tentative to Hyunwoo and Minhyuk, and wholeheartedly praying that Minhyuk won't accidentally blow up the secret.

 

 

After Hyunwoo closed his cafe for the day, Hoseok requested him to bring the custom-made Changkyun's dinner suit and asking the cafe owner to come up with whatever convincing excuse to have Changkyun wears it and followed him to where the event will be held.

 

 

"Changkyun-ah, uh, Minhyuk and I are going to an event.. and uh." Hyunwoo knows he's not great in talking but he didn't know lying could be this hard.

 

Rolling his eyes to his partner, Minhyuk chimed in. "Hoseok is going to be late at office, so we want you to follow us. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Minhyuk uses his puppy-card again.

 

"B-but, I need to ask Hoseok first.." Changkyun knows it would be hard to resist those puppy eyes, because it is what exactly puppy eyes do. And honestly he doesn't really want to leave home, not when he still upset with Hoseok and his heart is still aching.

 

"Don't worry! We already asked him, and he said okay." Minhyuk reassures the cat-boy.

 

"And wear this!" The puppy adds, as he shoves the full set of the attire.

 

"S-suit?? Where did you get this? Where are we going actually?"

 

"UGH CAN YOU JUST WEAR THE DAMN SUIT AND FOLLOW US. WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE." Minhyuk decided to shut him, because one, they are really going to be late if the push and pull conversation keep going, second he and Hyunwoo too are not ready yet.

 

Luckily, Hyunwoo stopped at their home to pickup their apparels for the night.

 

 

While Hoseok on the other hand is getting restless.

 

"Kihyun-ah, what if I mess up?"

"What if Changkyun hates it?"

"What if I misread the whole situation and he doesn't love me _like that_?"

"What if..."

 

Kihyun swears he had enough what ifs for the day, he silently vows not to involve in Hoseok's life again because the older is such a nuisance for him.

 

"HYUNG, CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

 

"Wow, so much respect for your elder."

 

Kihyun sighed as he tried to arrange his words. He knows his hyung is nervous because he really love the cat-boy. But being nervous shit won't do much to him, might brings harm to the event as well. So he puts his both to Hoseok's shoulder and he starts. "Look, you are doing great. We've practised this over and over again. He's gonna like it and he loves you _like that._ Even if you are going to mess up, he still gonna like it. Because it's you, the one he looks up to, the one he cried over. You have a nice ass, no homo tho, so man your ass up and get your man."

 

"That's a long ass motivational speech but thanks Kihyunnie. I really appreciate that and all of these."

 

Taking a long deep breath, he punches his fist to the air.

 

"I'm gonna get my man!"

 

 

**_One new notification._ **

 

From: Hyunwoo

Hoseok-ah, we are at the parking are right now. Are you ready?

 

To: Hyunwoo

As I'll ever be!

 

 

"Guys, let's go. I think the event is almost start." Hyunwoo invites them to the restaurant.

 

 

After checking their name in the guest book, they are guided to sit at the arranged table. The event is pretty much well calm and coordinated, with the slow music by live jazz band accompanying the emcee, the dim bluish light, not too bright and not too dull.  Changkyun immediately feels relax.

 

 

Not to mention there are numerous of other hybrid too in the event. So he didn't really feel left out despite not knowing anyone other than Minhyuk and Hyunwoo.

 

The event is going smoothly with the great flow of emceeing and small chatters among the guests.

 

"To keep the ball rolling, I bring you the owner of this beautiful restaurant, Yoo Kihyun!"

 

_'Yoo Kihyun? Kihyun? Why is the name sounds familiar?'_

 

 

Changkyun wants to voice out his question but Hyunwoo and Minhyuk are too caught up with the appreciation speech so he keep it alone, working his brain hard in remembering where exactly he heard the name.

 

 

Kihyun ends his speech wittily as the cue to start 'Get Hoseok his man' mision as they labeled it. "And last but not least, I wanna welcome someone who not only being there whenever I'm sad or broke, also for being the best hyung I ever have. He's the person who behind all of my success, and of this event. And tonight, I dedicate this special night for him. Please welcome, Shin Hoseok!"

 

 

A loud cheering and clapping upon the end of the speech also welcoming the called guy to the stage.

 

 

Changkyun's ears and tail perk up at the familiar name as his heart is beating wildly. 

 

"H-hoseok hyu-hyung?"

 

 

And there's Hoseok, walking elegantly toward the stage, unfairly beautiful in his well fitted velvet burgundy tuxedo with black bow tie and slicked back hair complements his look.

 

_'Wha- wait. Hyung's tuxedo... and mine..'_

The only difference is Changkyun is wearing a burgundy suit with a black western bow tie. But in a glimpse anyone could have known that is a couple outfits.

 

 

Changkyun doesn't know what's happening and his heart is not helping, beating way too wild that sometimes his breathe hitched.

 

 

"Uh. T-thanks Kihyunnie."

 

 

_'Yoo Kihyun. Kihyunnie.. right.. it's him. Haha.. Why am I excited for no reason.'_

 

 

He doesn't want to make a scene but every words that come out from Hoseok's mouth is blur and he can't help his legs from walking out from the restaurant until he heard his name.

 

"Changkyun, baby, wait don't go. Please listen to me?"

 

Changkyun stops, but he still facing at the door. He's in the verge of breaking down. He knows once he looks at Hoseok. It's game over, he could bawl his eyes out on the spot so he would rather not.

 

The chatter becomes quieter, all eyes shooting at both of the men. The audiences absorbed on the romantic scene happening in front of them as if its from sappy drama that aired every weekend.

 

 

"Before I met you, I'd never think that I will fall in love again but you make me believe that happily ever after exists. I was afraid that everything is going so fast between us but everyday you make me realize that I don't want anyone else but you. I know I made you feel insecure but kitty, it's your ears, your eyes, your lips, your fluffy tail, your whole existence that I need the most in my life. You are so perfect for me that sometimes I'm scared that I am not enough for you. But I still don't want to lose you. I don't want you to think that you are my pet, you aren't. I don't want you to label me as your owner, because I want to be more than that. Changkyun, I know I never said it before, but I love you.  I love you from the very first moment I saw you, so would you be my boyfriend?"

 

Changkyun slowly turning his body to Hoseok's direction. Too overwhelmed of what he just heard. He couldn't even utter a word, his mind becomes blank. Only his tears working functionally.

 

Hoseok steps down from the stage, walking toward Changkyun who's keeping his head down, intertwine their fingers together as his left hand at the younger's chin lifting slowly.

 

"Baby, I love you." Hoseok said before closing the gap between their lips.

 

 

"I love you too. And yes hyung, I want to be your boyfriend."

 

 

Changkyun never thought this time it would be his turn to say those four words in return of the three words from Hoseok. But he is more than happy to do so.

 

 

With audiences are cheering so hard for them, the new couple kiss again with hope that happily ever after is on their side forever.

 

 

 

 

"Oh. This is interesting. I should play with them a little bit after this." A beautiful, modelesque, tall guy said as he watches the whole scene from the corner of the restaurant with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

 

This is going to be messy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a constructive comment so I can improve myself. I'm still finding my writing style, your opinions would help me a big. Thank you! ❤


End file.
